Nightmares
by Son of Perdition
Summary: Blood... so much blood... he didn't mean to do it... he didn't betray him... he didn't mean to...to...He shouldn't have fallen asleep...


I do not own K project.

First fan fiction, please go easy on me.

* * *

He's not too sure how they got to this point, he doesn't remember the buildup or the cause. All he can remember is that they are there now, and this is happening. Misaki is already weak. He's bloody and covered in cuts and bruises. And he is beautiful like this, the sight of it has Saru's heart aching for more. He swings his sword with ease and grace and slices at Misaki, and it's a clean cut. It tears through Misaki's shirt like paper and leaves a long, thin slit on his lower stomach. Misaki falls off the board and skids across the concrete leaving a thin layer of blood on in like paint. Saruhiko should be smiling, but he's not…because Misaki's blood is red, and he's just so...fucking...sick...of RED. So he walks around it and kneels next to Misaki.

"Mi~sa~kiiiii…how does it feel to fail?...how does it taste?..."

He delves a finger ever so violently into the open wound of Misaki's lower stomach and smiles at the strangled cry he makes.

"Because for me it tastes…"

Slowly he brings his finger to his mouth and he sucks on it, cleaning it of the coppery fluid.

"Delicious"

He shoves his finger back into the gaping wound and laughs hysterically. Saruhiko suddenly becomes fully aware that he can kill Misaki like this…he can stick his hand right into him and pull out his intestines, or better yet wiggle his arm up into his chest cavity and pull his heart right out of him. But he is a man of mercy and would never do something so terrible.

"Apologize to me." It's a demand."Apologize Misaki."

But Misaki doesn't open his mouth, he just lays there on the ground shivering. Now that Saruhiko thinks about it, Misaki hasn't said a single thing the entire fight. Not a single curse or taunt. Then he realizes that he has no idea where the hell he even is, and that there is no one else on the street. Then something catches his attention again. It's a laugh. It's chalky and dry and disgusting, and it makes Saruhiko cringe.

"I always kn-knew you would betray me in the end….S-Saru…"

He loses it, and in one violent action he lifts his sword and thrusts it into Misaki's chest. Then all of a sudden…he becomes completely and utterly terrified.

What..has..he..done…..

"Misaki?..."

"…"

"Misak-"

"So Saru…you hate me that much?..."

He opens his mouth to say something, and with every syllable he speaks he spews a mouthful of blood out with it.

"Are…are you happy Saruhiko?"

"Misaki I didn't…"

"So you want me dead THIS badly…"

"No...No I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay Saru..." Misaki gives him a sorrowful smile and lifts a shaking hand to wipe his tears away.

"Because I hate you too…"

His arm falls down to his side, and he's cold and totally silent. Saruhiko can't move, just watch Misaki's blood spill from the hole in his chest. His blood is still warm, Saru can tell because he can feel it on his hands. Slowly it spreads around him on the sidewalk, and it begins to stain both Misaki's shirt and Saruhiko's own hands a morbid crimson color. He can't do anything at all…can't move…can't speak…so he screams, and he screams louder and he cries and begs and apologizes and it feels like someone is shaking him and he-

"Saru!"

Saruhiko opens his eyes and stares at his friend who is shaking him frantically.

"Wake up! You're kicking and sweating all over the place!"

"What…"

"Were you having a nightmare?"

Saruhiko looks around the room, still reeling with adrenalin from his dream. At first he can't quite recall where he is, then he remembers. That's right…he and Misaki were having a sleepover at his house, he must have fallen asleep in the middle of the movie they were watching.

"Heeellooooo? Are you listening to me!? Say something…you're worrying me!"

Saruhiko grabs Misaki and rolls over him, trapping the smaller male under his chest.

"I had a dream..."

"oh... well... don't let it worry you... dreams and reality are different you know..."

"It... it was a uh... good dream though... yeah...I dreamt that we were having a pillow fight on the moon, and I hit you so hard that you flew into the sun…I won like always."

"Oh yeah!? Well I'll throw you into the sun! Let's go! I can knock you out even with a sack of feathers!"

"You won't be able to if you can't move…"

"Then get off me monkey!"

"No."

"What do you mean NO!? That's cheating!"

He stifles a laugh as Misaki grabs a pillow and starts swinging it blindly, missing Saru by a good five or six inches every single time. His mind drifts back to the dream…what a horrible thing to dream of…oh well… he shouldn't concern himself with it…it's not like it could ever really happen right? First of all they were glowing red and blue, and second of all they were fighting. For starters neither he nor Misaki can glow, and they're best friends…why would they ever fight in such a way?" He must have been watching to many action movies earlier. He lets his attention wander back to more important matters, like avoiding the flailing fists of the teenager underneath him. He would never betray Misaki….he would never have a reason to…right?...

* * *

Bluhg, I know its terrible but I had to type it and post it via cell phone because my computer broke.

Any ways, dat foreshadowing doe

I just want to say that I got the idea for this story from a comic I read (I don't know the original source, but I read the translated version over here. Check this girl out , she's awesome.)

So I can not take full credit for this.

(this is the page where I found the comic: )


End file.
